1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for display a preview image and captured images more efficiently.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile terminal now provide a variety of functions besides the basic call function. Mobile terminals also include touchscreens allowing the user to easily access information displayed on the display unit.